Ivory and Sapphire
by Writer-26094
Summary: Cheesy title, I know. A girl who has met the professor in the past finds him again. Very odd and slightly crazy, she works up some funny antics in the Xavier mansion. Chapter 3 up!
1. Amish Ivory

Ivory; X Men Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the X-men. I only own the character Ivory.

Hope everyone enjoys my first story!

* * *

_6 years…_

A young girl sat in her home playing with her fingers while her mother stood above her folding some skirts. The house had little to it. Only one room and nothing on the walls. The only furniture to speak of was two small, uncomfortable beds and a dresser with two drawers.

"Are we gonna stay here forever, Mama?" the girl questioned her mother. She stopped moving her fingers and looked up, her big blue eyes gleaming.

"I'm not sure sweetie. We might leave one day," the middle-aged woman gave an obscure answer. She hoped one day she and her child would leave the village and live in a normal town, but right now this was the best she could do for young Ivory.

"When will we—," the girl was cut off by the woman.

"Stop asking questions, dear. Now go to bed. You have your first day of school tommorrow," her mother smiled. Ivory half-smiled back. She wasn't too excited about school. Her mother and she usually didn't associate themselves with anyone else. In other words, she didn't know anyone.

* * *

The next morning Ivory was dressed in her usual attire. She wore a black ankle length skirt and simple black shoes, along with her white button down shirt, who's collar was high enough to rub at the the bottom of her chin. A large gray sweater was worn loosely over her blouse. Her bleach blonde hair was tied into as tight bun. Her mother, dressed as her daughter, kneeled down to her child's height.

"You be good today, alright honey?"

"Yes, Mama." Ivory kissed her mother goodbye, then rushed over to the crowd of small children also headed to school.

Most of the morning was dull for Ivory. The teacher talked about God and how to be ladylike mostly. Ivory was falling asleep, until the teacher mentioned a peculiar theory:

"God decided to create the Earth, and all of us in it. He…" I vory raised her hand.

"Yes, child?"

"Well, um, I was wondering, where did God come from?" The teacher gasped.

"Don't ask questions like that." The teacher took the heavy bible she was carrying and dropped it against the poor girl's fingers. Ivory yelped, the started crying.

_

* * *

8 years_

Ivory stared at her purple fingers. Ever since that first day, she had been questioning what she had been taught, Some things just didn't make sense to her.

"Mama, is the whole world like this?"

"No sweetie, most places are much different."

"What are those places like that?"

"It's hard to explain. Let's see… Look at this candle. Even this simple things is much different outside of our village. People put this light into a glass containers. They could come in all different colors and…"

"I wanna go there," the little girl mumbled.

"We can't right now sweetie. It's better for us here." Ivory wondered what could be worse than this.

"Tell me more about outside." The two spent the rest of the night talking about how wonderful the cities outside were.

* * *

_11 years_

"Mama! Mama! Look what I can do!" Ivory raced home from school. When she arrived, she saw her mother cooking some kind of stew. "Mama! You won't believe this! I was climbing the big ol' tree coming home, but I fell! I was dead meat Mama! But right before I hit the ground, I just stopped! I was flying Mama!"

"Child, are you sure this is what happened?"

"Hundred percent, Mama!"

The woman sighed. "Oh dear, I didn't think it was hereditary like that…" she murmured.

"What are you talking about, Mama?"

"Honey, when I was thirteen, I also learned that I could fly. I think you got that from me."

"Mama, why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't think I'd have to. Just promise me one thing. Don't ever tell anyone about this. It would just end badly."

"Oh, okay. I promise."

* * *

That night, Ivory lay in bed thinking of the city full of lights her mother once told her about. She realized that now that she could fly, she can go there. Easily.

She sat up from bed. Quietly, she grabbed a small bag and loaded it with things she would need. Ivory walked outside.

Trying to focus on flight, Ivory started jumping up and down. When she couldn't she wondered if she just imagined that whole day. She heard a few voices. If they saw her, she knew she would be punished for something. Slowly she worked her way into a frenzied panic.

Suddenly, she was in the air. Ivory giggled. The voices drew nearer, so she moved quickly.

After a while of not seeing anything, Ivory was ready to turn back. But finally, she saw somelights on the horizon. She flew faster. Well, at least she thought she was going faster.

Ivory landed, destroying a few plants along the way. She looked around the small town. Not much, but she was so excited. Ivory realized that she was hungry, so she started walking along the concrete paths. She didn't understand what houses did what, so she had to look in the see-through walls. The sun had risen already.

She walked for a few minutes looking for food in the houses. Finally she saw a man nibbling on a piece of bread and sipping some dark liquid in one of the buildings. The words above the doorway said 'CAFÉ,' but Ivory didn't know that.

'_Oh no, I forgot. I don't have any money,' _she thought. _'Maybe that man would let me have some of his food. He seems nice.'_

Ivory walked towards the bald man she saw in the window. "Excuse me mister, but wouldyou spare some of that bread?" The man was sitting across from a much younger, gruffer man. Ivory tried not to look at him.

"Of course," the man said, sensing the girl's need. He gave her the rest of what he had. "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing," she said as she chewed on the toast.

"Do you happen to be from the small town south of here?" the man asked, observing her clothing.

"No!" she blurted out. "I don't belong there," she said, softer this time.

"It's alright child, what's your name?"

"Ivory," she sniffled.

"You have a very nice name, Ivory. My name is Mr. Charles Xavier. Could you possibly let me help you get back home?"

Slowly, police sirens came into earshot. Ivory's head jerked up turned to the side. Her large eyes widened. The gruff man stood.

"Child, are those police officers looking for you?"

"No! I mean, they can't be."

"Maybe we should go outside and see."

"No!" Ivory was becoming used to this new word. "Don't make me go back there." Her feet started to lift off the floor. Mr. Xavier put his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I won't make you do anything." Ivory looked at him with pleading eyes. Slowly and carefully, Xavier pushed the girl back to Earth.

Luckily no one saw Ivory and her powers. The waiters of the restraunt were back in the kitchen and it was too early for people walkiing on the streets to see her.

An officer in uniform came in the room. Ivory moved behind Charles' chair to try and hide.

"Excuse me, sir," the man said, walking to the two men. "Have you seen this girl?" He held up a missing child sign with Ivory's face on it.

Apparently, Ivory's hiding place wasn't a good one. The officer saw her. "Is that her, sir?" Before Charles could respond, he grabbed the child's arm and pulled her outside and into the cop car.

* * *

"Is this your child, ma'am?"

The mother bent down and picked Ivory up, holding her. "Yes, this is my baby Ivory." The officer asked some questions, and then left. "Oh dear, I though I lost you."

Ivory stayed quiet.

* * *

_15 years_

"I just don't get it. Why would God make all these stars and planets and asteroids and moons if we were the only important things in the universe? Is He stupid or something?"

Ivory and her teacher were in yet another heated argument.

They fought for around ten minutes before finally the teacher ended it, by practically breaking Ivory's fingers with her book.

Currently, Ivory was walking home. It was dark because she had to stay at school for some extra hours. '_That is the last time I will be punished for asking a goddamned question.' _Ivory thought as she rubbed her knuckles.

"Bad day again dear?" her mother said sympathetically. She looked over to her daughter, who was now packing her things. "What are you doing Ivory?"

"I'm leaving."

"Ivory, think this through."

"I have Mama. I'm tired of living in a place I don't belong. I'm tired of you saying that we'll leave soon when we never do. I'm going." She started to walk out the door. "Don't try to stop me."

Before her mother could say anything else, Ivory lifted her foot, and stomped down. She was flying, and on her way to a small town she went to about four years ago.

She landed a while afterwards. It wasn't light yet, but it was getting close. Ivory moved to a phonebooth. She got to it and grabbed the yellowbook hanging inside. Ivory found what she was looking for. She ripped out the page, and went back on her way.

_

* * *

Knock, Knock._ Professor Charles Xavier got to the door.

"Hi. You probably don't remember me. My name is Ivory."

Charles gasped.


	2. Meeting Ivory

Ivory; X Men Evolution

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the X-men. I only own the character Ivory.

Second chapter, this is where we are back in present day.

_"Hi. You probably don't remember me. My name is Ivory."_

_Charles gasped. _

Professor Xavier did remember. The girl he found in Pennsylvania, four years ago. He was too awestruck to speak. Ivory, though, took this as a bad thing.

"Ivory? The one who could fly? From Lancaster?" Ivory didn't understand. She figured he wouldn't know her, but wasn't he supposed to say _something_? People outside were weird.

Charles gained his composure. "Ah, yes. I apologize. Please, come in." Ivory followed the professor through the large entryway into a room with a fireplace and a few long couches.

"I don't exactly know what to say," Ivory said, sitting down. "I ran away from home…again. I just couldn't stay there any longer. I remembered you from a long time ago, so I looked you up and came here. I was, um, wondering if you could, well, if you would take me in. I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course you could stay here Ivory. You see, I run an institute to train young mutants."

"Mutants?" Ivory didn't know this word.

"Well, yes. Humans with special abilities. You are not the only one with capabilities that differ you from others."

"I'm not? You mean there are other people who could fly?" Ivory eagerly said.

"Not necessarily fly, but they can do other things. Most are you're age."

"Really? Can I meet them? Where are they?"

"You can meet them, but they aren't here at the moment. They are at school." At the mention of school, Ivory looked down and grabbed a hold of her fingers. "They will come back in a few hours and I will introduce you. You may stay here until then. I would offer a tour, but I am far too busy at the moment."

"It's alright. I won't wander too much."

"You dude, finally. The weekend is here!" The X men kids walked into the mansion.

Ivory was looking around back in the living room when the team came in. She didn't notice.

"Uh, guys, whose tall blonde and creepy?" Kitty observed.

"She is Ivory, possibly a new recruit," said Xavier coming back into the room.

"Well, what is she doing?"

"You'll understand soon. Ivory?" he called out.

Ivory was holding up a pen looking into the tip. When she heard her name called, she fumbled and accidentally dropped the pen to the floor. Instead of picking it up, she kicked it underneath the couch to act like nothing happened. "Yes?"

"These are the other mutants."

"Hi," she said quietly.

"What's with the getup?" Rogue asked accusingly. She hadn't had the best day.

Ivory looked down at her Amish attire, then at what they were wearing. She became embarrassed, and looked away.

"Sorry, Ah…"

"It's alright, really. Don't worry about it."

Charles tried to ignore the small dispute and turned to Ivory. "Everyone here is like you in some way or another. All of these students have special abilities."

"Really? What can you do?" Ivory asked them. As each explained who they were and what their powers were, they worried about Kurt, and how he would explain everything.

"That's nice. Well, what can you do?" Ivory asked turning to Kurt.

"I can, uh, teleport."

"Um…what does that mean?"

"Oh, vell, I can do zhis…" Kurt bamfed from where he was standing on the ground to his favorite place, sitting on the chandelier.

"Aah! Wow, gosh, um. Where in the world did he go?" Everyone started chuckling. Ivory looked all around the room, spinning in circles. She finally looked up. "Oh! Shoot! How'd you get up there?"

"I teleported."

"But how did you do it?" Ivory flew up to the chandelier, shocking most of the X-men, and whirled around Kurt to try and understand what happened. Kurt, seeing how she just doesn't get it, grabbed her covered arm and teleported them back down to Earth.

Ivory gasped. "Wow." She looked at herself, fully functioning, for a moment before she looked back to Kurt. "That's not all, is it?"

"I-I'll show you, if you promise not to be afraid."

"Why would I be afraid?"

"You'll see." Kurt flicked a switch on his watch. The image flickered for a moment. Ivory just stared, wide-eyed for a good three minutes.

"Are, are you a demon?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "No. I only look like it. I von't hurt you, or anyone."

Ivory waited another minute before chuckling and saying, "Well, good! You had me frightened for a minute. If that's just a mutant power I really don't care. I've just always heard these crazy stories about things that look like you. Usually they live in hell, but who knows what stuff is in that book. It's too long to ever read! But really, don't take what I said before seriously. It's just how I was raised."

"And how were you raised?" asked Kitty.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ivory motioned towards her dress. "I'm Amish."

"You're Amish?"

"Well, I _was_ Amish. I never believed in that stuff. It just didn't make any sense. That's why I ran away and came here. Anyway, I kind of figure that I've completed way too many sins to go to heaven, so screw it. I'm here now."

"Wow. Sorry for talkin' 'bout you're clothes," said Rogue.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Well, I was wondering if everyone would like new living arrangements. I figured we could have the two younger girls, Kitty and Ivory, to be roommates, while Rogue and Jean share

"Sure, that would be fine," Jean said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Room…_mate?_ But, you're a girl." A few giggles were heard.

"Oh my God. You are way too weird for your own good." Kitty latched onto Ivory's arm and pulled her toward the stairs. "Just come upstairs and see your new room."

After they were out of sight, you could hear Ivory scream, "But, how would that even _work?" _Evan and Rogue busted up, falling onto the ground. Jean and Scott mentally laughed. Kurt just looked on towards where Ivory left the room.

"Well, here's your new room. We'll have to move Rogue's stuff out, but after that, this side is like, all yours."

"Thanks. Hey, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Oh definitely! In fact, I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow! You'll look great in skinny jeans!"

"Um, thanks."

"You can unpack some of your stuff in that dresser; neither I nor Rogue ever used it."

"Alright."

"I'll leave you to unpack. We'll have dinner soon. One of us will come up and get you."

Ivory nodded. As Kitty left the room, Ivory dumped all of her things in one drawer, and pushed down so that she could close it. When she was done she looked up to see many pictures of her and her friends. They were so realistic. Ivory wondered who painted them.

After about thirty minutes of examining all of the new and exotic objects in her new room, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called.

"Hey, it's me," Kurt said opening the door. "Zhe professor vanted me to tell you zhat dinner vas ready, if you vant any."

"The professor? Oh, right. Mr. Xavier is called Professor now." Ivory smiled fondly at the old memories.

"He told us about vhat happened vhen you were little. How you and Xavier met." Kurt sat down on Kitty's bed next to Ivory.

"Yea. I remember that even when I lifted off the ground. He didn't care. He tried to help me just the same as when he didn't know. He's a great guy, you know."

"I do know. Trust me. Anyvay, off we go?" Kurt said standing up and holding out a hand.

"Yes. Let's go." She lifted her hand and placed it in his. But as she stood up, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor. She quivered and shook on the ground.

Kurt was struggling for words. The English that he learned long ago was now failing him. "Jemand kommen! Hilfe! Herr Professor! Helfen Sie!"

Most amazing of all, a blue color slowly started creeping up the back of her neck to her face. The color was poisoning her hands now too. Her fingers morphed together, and a stump above her bum grew to become a long, spaded tail. Her ears pointed themselves. Her feetbroke out of the thin socks she was wearing and Kurt saw that there were only two blue toes on her still small feet. She opened her mouth wide, as if to scream, and sure enough fangs gleamed in the light of the room.

"Was habe ich getan?"

Cliffhanger! I know, I hate them too. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, and sorry this one's so short, but I kind of needed to end it here. Anyvays, here are the translations.

_Jemand kommen! Hilfe! Herr Professor! Helfen Sie! _= Someone come! Help! Professor! Help her!

_Was habe ich getan? _= What have I done?

Please review! It keeps me happy and writing!


	3. Blue Ivory

Ivory woke up on a metal table, wearing a paper dress. She lifted herself up in a seated position and stretched her arms, with her eyes still closed. Her bottom was aching for some reason. She reached behind herself and rubbed the area that hurt. The only thing that confused her was there seemed to be a stump in that area. She gripped on to it, too lazy to open her eyes and too tired to realize something was wrong, she ran her hand along the stump around three feet until she got to the spaded tip. Confused, she asked, "Kurt?"

Finally, she opened her eyes. She looked at what she was holding, then she looked at her hands. Both were blue, and furry. Eventually, it clicked.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Hank, have you come to a conclusion of Ivory?" the Professor asked his friend. All of the X Men were gathered in the 'waiting room' outside of Ivory's facility.

"I believe so. Her x-gene allows her to make a copy of any other x-gene she comes in contact with. It's very similar to Rogue's power, except more permanent with less damage. Also, nothing but the mutant power goes to Ivory. No thoughts, personalities, anything."

"Interesting. Do you have any idea of how long she will keep Kurt's powers?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"I think she may have woken up," Scott said. They all moved into the room they heard the scream from. What they saw awed them.

Ivory stood in the middle of the room holding her own tail. Her legs were shoulder length apart and trembling. The arm that wasn't holding her tail was on top of her head. Her expression was one that couldn't be described. She looked exactly like Kurt, other than her hair was a much lighter shade of blue.

"What's going on?" her voice crackled.

"Ivory, I need you to calm down. Before I tell you anything you must breathe and sit down."

"Xavier, I can't. I can barely move. Just tell me what happened."

"Alright. Your mutant gene does not make you capable of flight like we thought before. Instead, it allows you to copy any mutant you come in contact with."

"So…"

"So when you touched Kurt's hand, you gained all of his mutant powers. It's probably permanent. Now you need to answer me as best you can. Have you ever possibly came in contact with any other mutant?"

"Actually, yes. My mother could fly. I figured it was just hereditary."

"That makes sense. And also, we don't think you will faint every time you touch a mutant. The only reason it happened to Kurt was because it was so physical."

"Alright."

"Do you need anything? Rest? Food?"

"No. I'm fine. Can I just get my clothes?"

Jean stepped in. "We thought that you might want to look more from today, so I got some of Kitty's clothes you could borrow."

"Oh, alright. Thank you." Jean gave her a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. "Um, you mind if I destroy these?"

_Destroy? _"Uh, no, I guess. They're kind of old." Ivory started tearing off the sleeves. "Why are you doing that?"

"It's summer. It's hot. I'm done with wearing long sleeve clothes." She looked behind her at her tail. Then Ivory took the pants and shredded a small hole in the back with her teeth. "That should do. Could you guys leave now? I need to change." They all left.

"Well, she, like, got over that easy."

In a minute Ivory came downstairs in a t-shirt and jeans. You could have thought she was any other normal girl, if you didn't look at the blue fur too long. Before she thought anyone could see her, she slipped through a back door. Around her was the forest that surrounded most of the mansion. She walked forward, looking at each of the new plants she saw.

She _thought_ no one saw her. But Kurt saw and followed her out. He kept following her, watching her stop and look at the smallest things in the world and for a minutes, he forgot about all of his problems. Suddenly she jerked up from her crouching position. Her ears twitched. He decided he was hiding long enough.

"Ivory? Sorry to scare you." He jumped down from the tree. "I just wanted to talk."

"It's fine Kurt." She sat down on a log and patted the space next to her. He sat down too. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Really, I just vanted to apologize for vhat happened. I'm sorry I damned you to zhis forever," Kurt said as he looked down at the ground and twiddled his thumbs.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't know it would happen, I didn't know it would happen. No one in the world could possibly imagine that it would happen. You shouldn't apologize for something that's not your fault."

"It's just, you're just like me, permanently. You'll never be normal again."

"Kurt, I wasn't normal before. Right now I am living in my dream world. I'm with people who befriended me no matter how different I was. I finally feel like I belong. Don't ruin it by telling me I'll never fit in. Besides, now they'll never find me," she said the last part a bit softer than the rest. She scooted closer to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

"Vas? Vhat vas that last part?"

"Oh, dang. Could you just imagine I didn't say that? I really don't want to run away right now."

He nodded. "Me neither." Kurt leaned in closer. So did Ivory…

_**Hey Kurt, the Brotherhood's causing trouble again. Do you know where Ivory is?**_ His emergency walkie talkie rang out. Kitty's voice was crackling.

Ivory swiftly jerked away and put her hands between her knees. She looked the other way. Kurt spoke back in the receiver, _**She's vith me. Ve'll get to the Blackbird hangar.**_

"Sorry," she said.

"Don't be. Come on."

Kurt rushed them to the hangar. "Where are we going? Who's the Brotherhood?"

"I'll vill tell you on the vay there. Hurry up." They finally ran into the giant metal room.

"Oh my goodness. What is that thing?"

"It's the Blackbird."

"Okay, I am not that stupid. I've seen a black bird before and that is definitely not the same thing."

Kurt chuckled. They boarded the jet, seeing that everyone else had already gotten on.

"Hey Ivory, there's, like, a uniform in the bathroom, if you want to change," Kitty recommended. Ivory saw that everybody was wearing some sort of one piece suit except the Professor and Kurt. She went to change. She came back out in a few minutes. Her uniform was much like Kurt's, except without the gloves, and the coloring was black and white.

"So will anyone tell me what we are doing now?" Ivory asked, annoyed.

"Sure, Ivory, you could know," Jean answered calmly. "We, the x-men, have some enemies. Like the Brotherhood. We stop them and others from destroying the town and stuff."

"So where are we going now? And what are we in?"

"We're going to a small town just outside of Bayville. We don't know what they're doing, but we know they're in a park at night, so we figure they're planning something. Right now we're in the Blackbird."

Ivory sighed, "No way! This is not a bird."

"Not literally, Ivory," Kitty chimed in. "It's just a jet. We call it the Blackbird."

Ivory glared at Kitty. "What. Is. A. Jet."

Kitty cocked her head to the side. After a moment, she replied, "Oh, it's just a flying object."

"Oh, I could fly!"

"Yes you can Ivory. Now listen closely. I do not want you to purposely touch anyone. We don't completely knows what would happen."

"What? We know what happens. Nothing. Look at Kurt. He's fine. You said I wouldn't pass out every time I touched someone."

"Well sure, but there still might be some underlying conditions we didn't notice. Will you just promise me this?"

"Fine, Mr. Xavier."

"Hey look, we're here."

Like it? Thank you to all of my reviewers! (Two) If it wasn't for you TWO, I'd probably quit. Please review!


End file.
